Third Time Lucky
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: This story follows my previous story Second Chances. Chapter Eight now up:Story Finished
1. Regret

Third Time Lucky

**Author: Mallorysgirl**

**Disclaimer: **Sliders is the property of it's creators Tracey Torme and Robert K. Weiss. This story however is mine and is the sequel to my previous story Second Chances.

I hope after you've read it you will review it, because all comments, including constructive criticism is welcomed. (Well enough of my babbling. On with the story:)

Quinn remembered a time when Sliding had filled him with excitement and adventure. How all it filled him with was fear and regret!

He had been happy at the start of his adventure. Yes of course he had missed his mother and with every passing day, did so more. But at the beginning he had had the rest of his 'family' around him. Now all he had was Rembrandt. Although none of his companions had been of the same blood, they had meant as much to him as his birth family, maybe even more now, because they had shared this whirlwind ride with him. Through the highs and the lows!

But he seemed to be losing them one by one. First he had lost the Professor. And he had felt like he had lost his father all over again. He had admired him since that day he had walked into that first Physics class, back at Uni. The man had such a thirst for the same subject as Quinn that he knew that he would learn a great deal from his teacher. And that he did.

When he had taken the bullet for him, something had died inside Quinn. He wasn't quite sure what, but something had made Quinn Mallory become harder. He knew it was probably guilt for dragging the Professor into all this mess, as well as the thirst he had gotten for revenge over Rickman. This was one of the things that had pulled him and Wade apart.

Wade! Her departure had hit him the hardest. The pain and guilt he felt over losing her was more than he could bear. He had pushed her away. Pushed her away when she had needed him the most and that he had to live with for the rest of his life. He didn't know what was more ironic, losing her by pushing her away out of fear of losing her, or losing her to himself!

She had of course left him for his double. The Quinn who had shown her how much he loved her. Something he hated himself for not doing. He knew that he had also lost her because of his relationship with Maggie. He had read the note Wade had left Remmie. It had said that she couldn't bear seeing him so in love with Maggie, and that's why she had left.

And now he had lost Maggie. Well not exactly lost. They had mutually agreed to part ways. After Wade had gone Quinn had realised that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, in not fighting for her. And he knew Maggie knew this too. They stayed together for another couple of months but it really put a strain on their relationship. Maggie resented Wade's hold over Quinn and how insanely in love with her he was, and Quinn had begun to resent that Maggie wasn't Wade.

He knew it wasn't her fault. It was his. He had picked the wrong one. He liked Maggie of course he did, and he valued her friendship, but he had come to realised that he didn't feel love for her, but more like a large case of lust. Wade was different. He now knew that with her it was love, pure love. He felt like such a bastard for it too, because deep in his heart he knew that with Maggie it had only ever been sex, where as with Wade he knew he would have been making love.

So Maggie had stayed on a world that wasn't that different from her own, she told him that he had to keep searching for Wade because love was worth fighting for. And that was what she was doing now; staying on a world with her late husbands double and Quinn wished her all the luck in the world.

She was right though he needed to find Wade; his Wade and fight for her.

Fight till he had nothing left in him.


	2. Dead end

Chapter Two

Wade Welles had been working in this dead end job in this run down diner on the rough side of town since Quinn Mallory had screwed up her life!

"Seems to be something you got quite good at," Wade mumbled to herself as she quickly cleared the plates from the table nearest the counter. "Hey sugar," a voice from behind her called. "Come over here would yah,"

Wade sighed! That was Kenny. He was a regular who had unfortunately taken quite a shine to her. Wade knew that it would probably take her at least five minutes to get his order out of him, while he tried his hand at his idea of wooing her, while all the time staring at her breasts.

"Yes Kenny, what can I get you?" She asked. She instantly regretted how she phrased that, knowing that Kenny was going to come out with some remark that she would find insulting.

She was right! "Well sugar lips what I really want from you I can't order in this diner," he grinned unattractively at her. "Or can I?" he asked trying fondle her bottom. Wade pulled away from him quickly. God! he made her skin crawl.

"Are you blind?" Wade asked him while pointing at her rather large and swelling stomach "I'm nearly eight months pregnant," she hissed unable to believe that he could even suggest such a thing.

"I don't mind," he answered unashamedly.

"Well I do," she snapped "Now what do you want to eat Kenny,"

"A piece of blueberry pie and a black coffee,"

Wade scribbled on her pad "With cream or custard?"

"I'll let you decide sweetheart,"

Wade froze. "Don't call me sweetheart!" she hissed and turned on her heal and walked away, leaving Kenny dumbfounded in wondering what he had done wrong now.

Wade's mind was elsewhere while she was sorting out Kenny's order. She knew she shouldn't of snapped at him, especially over something as silly as calling her sweetheart. But she didn't like anyone except Remmie calling her that.

God she missed Remmie and she missed Quinn, her Quinn anyway. Not the one that had landed her in this trouble anyway. When she had left the others to go off sliding with Quinn's double and the Professor, Wade knew that it would be tough at first. But she found herself missing them terribly, especially Quinn. His double had picked up on this and it had really affected their relationship greatly.

Then Wade had found out that she was pregnant. Quinn hadn't been very supportive at all; his idea of being there for her was to offer to pay for the abortion. Wade was appalled. This was their baby and he had wanted her to get rid of it. And she hated him for that. When she wouldn't agree, he dumped her on the next available world.

If she never saw Quinn Mallory again it would be too soon!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three

Quinn hadn't told Remmie that he was trying to locate Wade. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much, when he himself wasn't sure he could do it. He sat at the dining table in their hotel room, tools in hand inspecting what he had done to reconfigure the timer.

"How you getting on there Qball?" Remmie inquired over Quinn's shoulder.

"Alright," he sighed "I'm just making some alterations that's all," he turned his attention back to the equipment in front of him.

"Nothing wrong is there?" Remmie asked concerned. The last thing they needed was the timer breaking down.

"No. It's just I'm…," he paused looking up at Remmie intently "I'm trying to locate Wade," he sighed loudly "I know I should leave well alone. She's happy. Happy sliding around the universe with my double," he finished bitterly.

"Qball…" Remmie began but Quinn stopped him

"Remmie I know I screwed up. Maybe too bad for me to ever come back from. But I've got to a least try fighting for her, haven't I. I mean I love her,"

Remmie grinned from ear to ear "Well it's about time you admitted it to yourself. I mean I knew, the Professor knew, Maggie knew, hell the only people who didn't was you and Wade," he paused briefly "So how do you intend to find her?"

"Simple," Quinn smiled holding the timer up in front of Rembrandts face "We'll track her,"

Wade pushed open the door to her apartment and flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. 'Being on your feet all day while eight months pregnant can really take it out on you,' she thought.

She knew she couldn't carry on like this much longer, another couple of weeks and then she'd have to give up working. She knew it was going to be hard. Really hard in fact. She's been trying to save up what she could since finding out she was expecting, but it wasn't nearly enough of what she needed to survive.

And she was scared. Scared of the baby, scared of the pain, scared of being someone's mum. It frightened her that she was going to have someone so dependent on her, when at the moment she couldn't even look after herself.

Her biggest fear was being alone when it happened. She didn't have many friends. She got on all right with the girls she worked with, but she hadn't known any of them long enough to call on them when the time came.

Even after everything he'd done to her, all she wanted was Quinn. Right now she didn't care which one. Just one of them, to be there when she needed him. If she got her wish, she knew she'd choose her Quinn. The one she fell in love with all those years ago. The one that broke her heart the first time. But the last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this! So alone and vulnerable.

Although she didn't regret being with his double, she wished that she had handled things differently. She would have said goodbye to him, she wouldn't have taken the easy way out. But he had hurt her so much, that she could bear facing him. 'He and Maggie are probably laughing at me' she thought. How could she have been so stupid in thinking that he wanted more from her than just friendship.

But they had crossed over to something else once before, in his alternate basement. She had relived that night a hundred thousand times in her dreams, but there it was different. There the Professor hadn't interrupted them. There they had carried on. 'Maybe' Wade thought 'Just maybe they who have gotten together that night if they hadn't been interrupted. Maybe they still would be,'

"Well," she thought out loud "There's no point crying when there's nothing I can do about it, now is there," That didn't make it any easier though!

Quinn hit the ground with a thump! God he really did hate those landings. It didn't matter that he'd been sliding for nearly five years, this slide hurt just as much as the first one had.

But now he carried extra baggage! Not clothing, or equipment, or anything of practicality. This baggage was much heavier. It was guilt and frustration he carried. At the moment he felt it even more than usual, thanks mainly because of the last slide.

They had been trying to track Wade for months now and were getting nowhere fast. Quinn had reconfigured the timer to try and trace Wade's quantum signature, but up and till now they still hadn't had any luck.

The last place they'd slid to was near enough a carbon copy of home, the only major difference was America was part of the United States of Britain, the largest empire in that world. Home was still home though, San Francisco was still the same and his street was still the same, this home wasn't though. The Quinn Mallory of that earth didn't live there with his mother, he lived there with his wife Wade.

Seeing his and Wade's double so happy together cut deep. They were expecting their first child in a couple of weeks and it brought home how badly he had screwed up! He'd give anything to be in their position. He hoped that maybe one day he would be.

"How long we here Qball?" Remmie asked breaking his trail of thought.

"Four days," he informed him glancing at the timer. "If she's here, we better start looking,"


	4. A New Hope

Chapter Four

The high-pitched screaming woke Wade from her sleep. "It's alright, I'm coming," she sighed sitting up in bed. She glanced down at the alarm clock that read 3.45.

Dragging herself out of bed she padded across the room over to the small cot on the other side. Picking up her son she cradled him in her arms. "Shh Quinny what's the matter?" she asked the tiny bundle in her arms. "Your not due for a feed, you had me up for that less than an hour ago. Your not wet, so you don't need changing," she told him checking his nappy. "So what's wrong huh?"

Wade made her way back over to her bed and sat down on it. She looked down at her son and smiled. He was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. It had been a tough time recently with the lead up to his birth, but in the end it had been worth it.

He looked like his father that was for sure. He had the same piercing blue eyes and Wade's heart was breaking at the thought that Quinn would never see his son. She had named him Quinn Rembrandt Maxamillion Welles. It was her only way of keeping hold of her past. The rest was gone.

Quinn had been searching the city for hours. There was no sign. As he walked along the pavement his mind wandered to Wade and where she was. He was starting to think he'd never find her.

He passed a small diner on his way back to the hotel. He didn't know why but something drew him back and he decided to go inside.

"Wade he's beautiful," Clarissa cooed holding the small bundle in her arms.

Wade beamed proudly "Yeah he is isn't he,"

"Hey," Marty called as he passed by "My diner is not a day-care nursery,"

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Marty, even you've got admit he's pretty cute,"

"He's a baby, there all supposed to be cute," he turned to Wade "Bring him back in sixteen years when he can wash dishes and wait tables,"

Wade laughed sarcastically " Yeah cause I'm gonna let my son work in a place like this, with a boss like you,"

"If you want your job back after the maternity leave, you'll change the attitude, and you…" he pointed at Clarissa "You want to keep yours, you'll stop thinking about knitting booties and start serving customers. You can start with the one who just sat down at the booth,"

She sighed "Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll be back in a minute Wade,"

Quinn sat down in the booth as the waitress made her way over to him. "Hi," she smiled "What can I get you,"

"A mega cheeseburger, curly fries and a coke please,"

"Sure. It won't be long," she smiled.

"Thanks.." he looked from her face down to her name badge "Clarissa,"

"God he's gorgeous," Clarissa whispered to Wade as she made her way back over to the counter.

"Who?"

"The guy in the booth,"

Wade turned in her seat but couldn't see him from the angle she was at. "I'll have to take your word for that," Wade grinned.

"Mmmmh I wonder if he's single?"

"Well your not," Wade pointed out.

"A girl can look can't she! Besides I was thinking more for you than me,"

Wade sighed and shook her head. "I don't need fixing up – okkkay,"

"Oh come on Wade. A man's probably the one thing you could do with right now,"

"I've just had a baby Rissa. A man's the last thing I could do with right now, " Wade told her in no uncertain terms.

"Well. I'm really busy here making up his order, so your going to have to take his coke over to him," she grinned "Aren't you,"

Wade pulled a face as Clarissa handed her the drink "God. If I do this will it get you off my back,"

"Maybe,"

"Ok," Wade sighed taking the drink over to him.

"There you go sir," she said politely only looking up at him when he said.

"WADE!!"


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback I've gotten.

"WADE," Quinn's voice echoed for a second time.

Wade tried to speak but nothing came out! She stumbled back away from the booth as Quinn got up off his seat.

"Wade," he called again cautiously approaching her. A hundred thousand emotions were what he was experiencing right now. He was happy, sad, excited and relieved all at the same time.

Wade however just felt sick! She didn't think seeing Quinn again would do that, but it did. She knew the very second she saw him that he was her Quinn, the one she started with. He too knew she was his Wade the moment he saw her. It was strange but they knew each other the moment their eyes met.

"Wade," he softly said as he came closer "Wade honey,"

"Don't call me that!" she cried trying hard to fight back her emotions. By now she had backed up so far she was standing back at the counter.

"Wade are you alright?" Clarissa asked concerned.

"Y.. Yeah," she stammered. She looked up at Clarissa and then down at her son soundly sleeping in his pram. Quinn noticed the child the moment Wade's eyes fell upon him.

"Wade," he started warily, unsure whether or not he wanted to be asking this. "The baby?"

"He's mine," she answered coolly.

Quinn looked into the pram and smiled down at the baby inside. Then something caught his eye as the child woke from his sleep. Wade's son had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes, exactly like he had.

"He's.. he's mine isn't he?!" Quinn stammered.

Wade didn't answer. "I've got to go," she told Clarissa "I'll see you later,"

Wade was making her way out the door by the time Quinn had managed to snap back to reality. This was unbelievable he thought to himself. Wade was here! After all this time apart, he had finally found her. And she wasn't alone. She had a baby! His baby! Well his double's actually. But that didn't matter. This was his son, part of him and Wade. He made his mind up there and then that he had to fight for her. So he made his way after her.

"Wade wait!"

"Leave me alone Quinn," she snapped as he caught up with her. She could barely control her emotions. And all she really wanted to do right now was to fall into his arms. But he didn't want her that way, so she kept her stony composure.

"No wait please," he begged "Talk to me,"

She shook her head. No seeing him, that hurt too much. "No Quinn I can't," she began to walk away, but his raised voice stopped her. "You at least owe me that,"

She spun round fast "I owe you!" she repeated in disbelief.

"You left me for me!" he cried in a slightly over the top manner. "You didn't even say goodbye. You just left me,"

"I may have left you Quinn," she told him, voice raised as she came back towards him "But you had been gone long before that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You pushed me out Quinn. When I needed you the most, you were off chasing after a long legged, balloon breasted bimbo like some hormonal schoolboy who'd just discovered sex! How is Maggie by the way?"

"We broke up months ago," he told her "She stayed on a world with her husbands double,"

"Sorry it didn't work out for you," she answered rather civilised.

Quinn gave her a rather bemused look. "No your not,"

"No! Your right I'm not," She turned herself and the pram on it's heals and began to walk away again.

Quinn grabbed her arm forcing her to turn round and look at him. "Wade please, just half an hour. If you still hate me after that. I promise I'll never bother you again,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Wade let Quinn and herself into her apartment. "Nice place," Quinn said looking around Wade's tiny home.

"No it's not," she answered coldly "It's a hell hole! The place is way too small. My living room is also mine and my baby's bedroom, the bathrooms so tiny that you couldn't even swing a cat in it,"

"Well apart from that!" Quinn smiled weakly. He was trying. But Wade however just seemed to be biting.

"I'm sorry," Wade sighed apologising "It's just I'm so tired and all. He keeps me up all night long, and I'm new at all this. I don't think I'm cut out to be a mom,"

Quinn smiled "Are you kidding me! I can't think of anyone more perfect for the role,"

Wade looked away from him as he continued to stare at her intently. "I'll make us a drink,"

He followed her into the kitchen area, watching her just as closely as she filled the kettle. "So where's me? The other me I mean,"

"He's gone," Wade answered. "He left me,"

"Why?" Quinn asked walking up behind her.

Wade looked up at him sadly. "I wouldn't have an abortion so he slid without me,"

"Son of a…."

"Oh I've called him worse," Wade laughed softly.

"So he's never seen…" he gestured, not knowing the baby's name.

"Quinn. No, I figured after offering to pay for a termination he would rather have nothing to do with him,"

"You named him Quinn," he answered smiling softly, tears forming in his eyes.

Wade nodded "Quinn Rembrandt Maxamillion Welles. He was all I had left to remember you,"

Quinn's eyes began filling with tears. "Quinn??"

"I'm sorry Wade," he sniffed rubbing his eyes on his shirt "It's just I've missed you so much and I can never forgive myself for hurting like I did,"

Wade looked up at him intently and sighed. After all this time and after everything that had passed between them, he was still able to get to her like this! He was still able to make her heart melt when she was trying so hard to keep her cool exterior. "What do you want from me Quinn?" she asked.

He looked at her unable to answer. "Do you want me to say that it's all all right? That all those months you were pushing me aside making me feel so unwanted are forgotten. How it was easy watching the man I was in love with fall for someone else. Tell me Quinn is that what you want to here?"

"No," he stood closer behind her, so close she could feel his body pressing up against hers. He draped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her close. "Wade please," he whispered in a desperate plea "I know I screwed up. I screwed up royally. But losing you made me see you properly for the first time, I love you! I love you more than I've ever loved any other women. I don't want to lose you again,"

Wade pulled out of his embrace and stared up at him. "So what!! Now that Maggie's ditched you I'm in with a chance, is that it?"

"NO, It's not like that," Quinn yelled out frustrated.

Quinn's frustration had woken up the baby "You know what Quinn, I don't want Maggie sloppy seconds," She began to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm. God!! How the hell could he make this women understand? Understand how in love with her he was. How crazy she drove him without even trying. He swung Wade around to meet him face to face and kissed her with all the passion he possessed.

Wade pulled out of the embrace, she looked at him slightly confused. They stood staring at each other, Quinn's hands still firmly on her waist. He was waiting for a slap. He had even prepared himself for it. But it never came. Instead Wade grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. He returned her passion just as intensely as they made there way from the kitchen into Wade's living room. They began pulling at each other's clothing, trying to free themselves of it. As they fell onto the foldout coach, neither one of them wanted this moment to end.


	7. A New Start

Chapter Seven

Quinn felt content. For the first time in a long while he felt peace!

He looked down at a sleeping Wade in his arms and woke her with a gentle kiss. "Hey beautiful,"

She woke rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Your still here," she observed with some amazement.

"Of course I am," he grinned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just I've lay in your arms a hundred thousand times, but this time you were still with me when I woke up," she smiled sadly.

"And from now on I'm going to be here with you every time you wake up. I promise," he said softly kissing her forehead.

Wade gave Quinn a sad smile "Do you really think we can make this work? You, me and the baby,"

"I don't see why not," he answered nuzzling her neck with his lips. "We love each other, that's all that matters," he grew serious. "Wade I lost you once before, my heart couldn't bear it a second time,"

"Then it better not happen had it,"

The baby's crying pulled Quinn and Wade from their silent contentment. Wade started to get up but Quinn put his hand on her shoulder "Let me," he smiled, rising from behind her.

He got up from the sofa bed, pulled on his boxers and made his way over to the small cot on the other side of the room. "Hey son," Quinn whispered soothingly at his child. He picked him up and made his way back over to the bed where Wade lay.

"Are you sure you want this?" Wade asked as Quinn sat back on the bed with her. "It's a lot to take on, a ready made family,"

"My family," he informed her "He's my son Wade. Not just by blood. I love him. I love him because he's part of you and me,"

Wade smiled despite tears. "Hey," Quinn soothed noticing her distress, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cried softly, "It's just… It's just your amazing," she grinned, "I left without saying goodbye, yet you came looking for me, then after another man gets me pregnant, you still stand by me,"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked "Wade there were two of us to blame, it wasn't just you, I hurt you when you needed me the most. That's something I can never forgive myself for. My other self may have fathered him, but he's still mine,"

Wade said nothing, she just kissed him.

* * *

As the weeks went by Quinn and Wade settled into 'family life'. Quinn began working at the local high school teaching science. He and Wade moved into a slightly larger apartment and let Remmie take over the Wade's apartment.

Remmie had been more than shocked to see Wade. Delighted of course, but shocked. They had a tearful reunion, which was where Wade introduced Remmie to his new nephew. He doted on that boy as if he was his own.

Quinn and Wade had had Rembrandt over for dinner one night. They were celebrating the fact that Remmie had gotten himself a job. They had four months left on the timer and Rem had gotten himself a job as a singer in an uptown nightclub.

After Quinn said goodbye and saw Remmie out, he made his way back into the kitchen to find Wade clearing up the dishes. He came up behind her and grabbed her affectionately around the waist. She squealed lightly with delight and turned into his arms.

She rewarded him with a kiss. "What are you after?" she grinned mischievously.

"Mmmmh, I think you have a good idea what I'm after," he answered giving her a wicked grin. He picked her up and placed her on the counter top.

"Wade there's something I need to tell you?"

She looked at him slightly worried "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered reassuringly "I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart," he shook his head "I may have found away home!"


	8. Home time

**Chapter Eight**

Home!

Quinn said that there's a way home.

"Home!" Wade's face lit up "Were going home?"

He lifted her off the countertop and held her in his arms "I said there maybe a way home," he placed her down on the ground, but kept his arms around her waist. "It's not certain yet Wade. But there's a chance. A good chance," he grinned

"Why…I mean how?" she asked still reeling from the shock.

Quinn took her hand and led her to the couch. "Do you remember I told you how I set the timer to scan for your Quantum signature?"

She nodded as he pulled her down onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he carried on "Well, I've made a few more alterations to the timer and I think I've pin pointed the exact frequency needed to trace the quantum signature of our earth,"

"So when can we go?" she cried excitedly

"We have to wait four months,"

"Four months!" she sighed, slightly deflated.

Snuggling her closer to him Quinn kissed the top of her head "We have to wait for the next window of opportunity. If we don't we may decrease our chances of reaching home. We might not even get home. I can't guarantee it,"

"You'll get us home," Wade answered him as passionately as she kissed him "I know you, I know you can do it,"

"Are you sure you want to risk it?" Quinn asked "If we don't make it, were back to random sliding - with all the risks that come with it. And with a baby. QJ could get hurt,"

Wade thought about it for a moment, how badly did she want to go home. Enough to gamble with this chance.

"Quinn I want our son to grow up knowing his Grandparents. We have to give him and them the chance of that. If we don't find home we can always make a home on another world. As long as I'm with you I don't care where I am,"

Wade grinned as Quinn kissed her "Besides which, how can our son be in any danger when he has a father like you,"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Quinn that kid wants for nothing. Your so devoted to him, always fussing," she grinned "Our boy couldn't be safer if we wrapped him in cotton wool, and that's because he has a wonderful father,"

"And mother," Quinn added seriously.

"Have you told Remmie yet?"

"No, I wanted to run it past you first,"

"Home Quinn," Wade squealed excitedly "Home,"

Quinn laughed "Shh, you'll wake QJ," He pulled her tightly against him and they sat in silent contentment for a while. "Wade can I asked you something?"

"Hhmmm," she sighed softly, enjoying his intimate embrace "Sure, what is it?"

Quinn swallowed hard. 'God I hope I get the answer I want,' he thought.

Finally he mustered up the courage to finally ask.

"Wade when we get home, will you marry me?"

* * *

Quinn sat at the desk in the spare bedroom. Well not exactly spare. They had intended for it to be QJ's bedroom. For the moment he was sleeping in his cot in their room. Quinn had started work on a nursery, but now that they were leaving there seemed no point. He'd decorate a nursery on another world preferably one at home. 

QJ was growing so fast. That was Wade's new nickname for him. Quinn Junior. Quinn liked it. They had thought of nicknaming him QR because his first middle name was Rembrandt, but QR had been the name of one of Quinn's doubles and what happened to him put them off the idea straight away.

A knock at the door broke Quinn's trail of thought and he heard Wade talking to Rembrandt as they came into the living room.

"Hey Qball," Remmie called out to him as he joined them "You ready man?"

"A few more minutes Cryin' Man," Quinn told him "And were home… All being well," he added.

"Remmie," Wade spoke from behind him with QJ in her arms. "Quinn has something to ask you," she smiled coyly at Quinn

Quinn smiled lovingly back at her and then focused his attention back to his friend "How do you feel about being my best man when we get home?"

A large grin spread across Remmie's face "You mean you guys are getting married?"

Wade nodded. "Sweetheart," he kissed her cheek "I'm so happy for you both. It's about time Quinn. If you'd taken any longer I'd have asked for you myself,"

"Very funny Remmie," Quinn smirked

The timer began to beep and a beautiful blue whirlpool appeared upon the far wall. Remmie took one glance back at Quinn and Wade and jumped.

Quinn turned to Wade who had tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong? He asked concerned as he took QJ from her.

"It's nothing, it's just it's been a while. I forgot how beautiful the vortex was,"

"Well hopefully it'll be a while till you see your next one," he told her seriously "Come on. The sooner we go, the sooner I can make you Mrs Mallory,"

Wade grinned as they jumped into the unknown, hoping that it would lead them home.

* * *

**Authors note: Ok, this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it. I decided to write a sequel to Second Chances because I hated the way Wade was hardly ever mentioned during the fourth season (especially by Quinn who was supposed to be her best friend). I also hated how they were turning Quinn and Maggie's relationship into what he had with Wade. Ok how I'm going to stop moaning. (Hopefully it's out of my system)**


End file.
